


Still Water

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-07
Updated: 2000-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The President counts down the hours until the First Lady returning from her trip while his staffs prepare for his trip to South Carolina.





	Still Water

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Title: Still Water

Umm, Disclaimers: Seriously, read the story, you'll know I don't own them. On   
the off chance that someone at NBC or in the Warner Brothers company become   
delirious and wants to sue me, come on, I'm a high school senior with no   
job....the only thing you could possibly get out of me is my hedgehog, and I   
really kind of like Spike....... 

  


Leo and Jed are walking fast through the halls of the West Wing, Leo is   
carrying a few papers in his hand..

L: Sir, if I could get you to look at these....   
J: Just one more day   
L: [smirks] Tomorrow.   
J: [sighs, with a smile] Tomorrow.   
L: Would you like to be alone?   
J: Tomorrow I would be.   
L: Alone by yourself?   
J: Alone with--   
L: [cuts him off] Yeah, I get it.   
J: Leo, there's a poem I'm looking for   
L: A poem, sir?   
J: I don't remember how it goes   
L: Who wrote it?   
J: I don't remember that either.   
L: Well that helps.   
J: Something about a man who cannot talk of Love, but the love he has for his   
wife is so unbearable, he tries to put it into words   
L: Well, that narrows it down to about 30 billion poems.   
J: [smiles] Tomorrow.   
L: I heard.   
Josh joins them   
JB: Hey Josh! Tomorrow.   
J: Twenty. Four. Hours.   
JB: Not even!   
L: [moans] Oh God.   
JB: Do you know WHY it's not even twenty-four hours, Leo?   
L: Because she'll be here at 1 in the afternoon, sir.   
JB: [teasing] and what time is it, NOW, Leo?   
L: You know what time it is.   
JB: Humor me.   
L: [exasperated] Mr President--   
JB: [warning] Leo...   
L: [sighs in defeat] It's 9:30, Mr. President.   
JB: Exactly, that's only 15 and a half hours.   
J: [mocking] Eight and a half less that twenty-four   
JB: Did you know that, Leo?   
L: [not enjoying Josh and Jed's tirade] If what you're asking is do I have   
math skills above a kindergarten level, my answer would be, yes sir.   
JB: Are you getting smart with me? Don't get smart with me, Leo.   
Sam joins them   
S: Sir, I have to admit, you are probably the first man I've met that is   
this excited to see his wife come home from a long vacation.   
L: [smirks] At least the first president I've met.   
JB: Do you say that to tease me, or because I am a politician and therefore   
in the company of many men with marital discord?   
J: Could be both.   
JB: I suppose you're right.   
L: Sir, if you could turn your attention to the FDOA   
JB: [ignoring him, begins to singing ] Tomorrow, Tomorrow, I love ya,   
Tomorrow---   
L: Why do you torture me?   
JB: Because it's fun Leo.   
L: Sir, the--   
JB: [cuts him off] The FDOA, I get it.   
J: FDOA?   
S: Future Democrats of America, it's a new program that originated in   
northern Pennsylvania, it's for young kids to get involved into politics,   
namely, the Democratic party.   
L: Sam is giving a speech at Mansfield High School next week, while you're in   
Columbia, sir.   
JB: [not focusing his full attention...still in a sing-songy mood] Uh-huh.   
J: Future Democrats of America?   
S: FDOA.   
J: Why not just call themselves the FDA.....oh wait, I get it.   
L: So, Sam has Mansfield, Josh and I have Columbia, and still, all the   
President can think about is...   
J: [singing] Tomorrow, you're only a day--away!

THE NEXT MORNING....OUTSIDE JOSH'S OFFICE   
Donna runs into Josh

D: Josh!   
J: Donnatello--what's up?   
D: a   
J: [looks confused] what?   
D: My name is Donnatell-A   
J: Yes, but Donnatello is so much cooler.   
D: How is Donnatello cooler than me?   
J: Easy. [contemplates] He was a ninja turtle.   
D: [sighs] Well, that's hard to compete with.   
J: [feigning surfer accent in agreement] Dude.   
D: [smiles] CJ wants to see you   
J: That's can't be good. Is she mad?   
D: [turns, pretending to be aloof] I'm not sure, Josh...   
J: Donna--   
D: I honestly don't know, Josh--   
J: Donna,   
D: Yes?   
J: You are way cooler than Donnatello.   
D: [puppy face] Just Donnatello?   
J: [whining] Donna--   
D: She sounded really mad, Josh. [smiles evily] Have fun!   
J: [whining, leaving] Why couldn't you get me out of this?   
D: [smiles] Do I look like your assistant?   
J: [leaving...mumbles] Not anymore you don't.

JOSH WALKS INTO CJ'S OFFICE..CJ is sitting at her desk in a bright green   
pants suit

J: Hey CJ   
C: Just the person I wanted to see.   
J: Really? See I knew that--   
C: [interrupting] Josh...   
J: [stalling, continuing] No really CJ [puts fingers up to his foreheard] I'm   
telepathic.   
C: Josh!   
J: Yeah?   
C: I told Donna to have you in my office in 5 minutes!   
J: [looks hurt] Are you calling me a liar, CJ?   
C: [deadpan] Josh?   
J: [interrupting] Ya know CJ, you don't seem to be in a very good mood, Is it   
that time of the month again?   
C: [scowls] Ya know what? You can bite me SO hard for that one [looks over   
the papers on her desk]   
J: Then is it because you got ripped off on that outfit?   
C: [looks up at him] What's wrong with my outift?   
J: [laughs] CJ...   
C: Shutup.   
J: Okay.   
C: Well?   
J: What?!   
C: Explain!   
J: Explain what?   
C: Guess?   
J: [laughs] Guess?   
C: Yes.   
J: No   
C: Why?   
J: Because I do a lot of things wrong   
C: And?   
J: And there's no point in confessing to crimes you don't know about yet   
C: Josh!   
J: Was it because I gave that picture of you at the prom to Danny?   
C: WHAT?!?!   
J: Uh-oh   
C: You gave WHAT to Danny?!   
J: Danny who?   
C: Josh!   
J: I don't know a Danny. [beat] That really wasn't it?   
C: Run. Run fast. Run now.   
J: No problem   
Josh turns to leave, CJ picks up a newspaper on her desk   
C: "Next week, President Josiah Bartlet will be in Columbia, South Carolina   
to celebrate the first Martin Luther King Jr. Day to be a Holiday in South   
Carolina. Among those accompanying him will be his Deputy Chief of Staff,   
Joshua Lyman. Lyman was asked for a comment on the recent Confederate Flag   
controversy surrounding South Carolina's capital building. His response: [CJ   
breaks off to look up at him] And I quote " The war ended 134 years ago, and   
the south is full of uneducated, bitter rednecks who can't come to terms with   
the fact that they got their butts kicked. I think it's time for all of us to   
step into the 21st century." [pauses...looks up at him] Well, that's some   
excellent math there, Josh. Next time you call an entire region uneducated,   
you might want to remember that the Civil War ended 135 years ago. When you   
make a mistake like that you make an even bigger ass out of yourself. So,   
Joshua, what do you have to say for yourself?   
J: [staring down at his feet..looks up] Did I make the front page? [CJ just   
stares at him] I WAS KIDDING!!!! How was I to know he was press?!?   
C: Was he wearing a press badge?   
J: [shrugs] maybe.   
C: Notebook? Pen? Tape Recorder?   
J: [scratches head] It's possible.   
C: [sarcasm, shrugs] Oh, well, I don't know--   
J: [cuts her off] I had a few drinks!!   
C: This is great! This is EXACTLY the publicity we need right before we go to   
Columbia   
J: We're celebrating them finally making Martin Luther King Jr. day--a man   
who fought against Confederate flags and rednecks his whole life....So how is   
me insulting John Rocker fans everywhere bad publicity?   
C: There's a lot of people in South Carolina who do NOT like the idea of Dr.   
King getting his own holiday. Security is already up beacause Charlie and   
Zoey will be there, so this is just what we need to entice white supremisists   
or whatever. But I LOVE your outlook on it Josh. Good thing you don't work in   
the White House.   
J: CJ...   
C: Oh. My. God...Wait!! You do!!   
J: Oh come on!! They know I like the South. I love the south. I'm almost a   
Southern gentleman!   
C: Yea, you're a real Rhett Butler....   
J: I like the Braves.   
C: You like to see them lose.   
J: Yea, that's definately more fun.   
Danny walks in   
D: [startled] Oh--is this a bad time?   
J: No!   
[same time]   
C: Yes!   
D: [points towards the door] I could leave and come back?   
C: Or you could just leave?   
J: No. That's okay. I got to go--bye CJ! [he leaves before CJ can protest]   
D: He in trouble for something?   
C: No.   
D: It was his comment to the Carolina Sun--wasn't it?   
C: [warning] Danny...   
D: [smirks] Nice outfit, by the way.   
C: WHAT is WRONG with my OUTFIT?!   
D: Nothing....if you're a teletubbie.   
C: Hey!   
D: Anyway, I came to tell you about Alida Fiamingo   
C: [looks disinterested] You say it like I should know that name.   
D: You should. [silence..stares] You wanna go out tonight?   
C: Danny...   
D: You can even wear the outfit.   
C: You're treading on thin ice, buddy.   
D: I like consistency.   
C: Come on Danny.   
D: Alida Fiamingo is my niece, aka, the First Lady's "personal   
assistant"---she's like a consultant.....only a little different.....   
C: Only different?   
D: She's like what Angelina Jolie would be like as a consultant.   
C: Perfect.   
D: She's the First Lady's shadow....she's got the opinions of the new   
generation, with a brain to rival that of those 3 times her age. She's a good   
thing to have around when your goal is to serve the public, look good, and of   
course, gain big points.   
C: Fiamingo--that sounds Italian....aren't you Irish?   
D: My sister's kid. Her dad, Dominick was Italian. She was born and raised in   
Brooklyn. After high school they wanted her to go somewhere cleaner.   
C: Where is she going to college?   
D: She's not. She was planning on going to Georgetown, full scholarship   
offered to her, but then she got this job, and, she decided to put it on hold   
for awhile. She wanted to work in politics anyway.   
C: She's your niece?   
D: Yes.   
C: Is she staying with you?   
D: When she's not away, yes.   
C: And she's on the inside with the first lady.   
D: I know what you're thinking CJ...   
C: Do you?   
D: She's not going to leak anything.   
C: I'd like to meet with her to make sure.   
D: Ya know, you could come over to my place, round eight, meet her, then, you   
and me, we could have dinner...   
C: [smiles] get out.   
D: No problem.   
C: Hey Carol--   
Carol: Yes?   
C: As soon as the First Lady arrives, I want to see her assistant, Alida   
Fiamingo.   
Carol: Sure thing.

Sam and Toby are in Toby's office, both on their laptops....Sam on the couch,   
Toby at his desk.

T: Sam...NO!   
S: What's wrong?   
T: Listen...you wrote the speech for the thing in South Carolina next week,   
maybe you're just a little dried up...let me write it.   
S: No chance.   
T: Why not?   
S: Because I'm giving the speech--I'm writing it.   
T: You need help.   
S: Toby, if I was giving a speech to a convention of eloquent proffessionals   
in politics or law, [struggles for words] or ya know, something educated, I   
would ask for your help.   
T: What are you saying?   
S: I'm saying that I am giving a pseech to a bunch of high school students,   
whose biggest fears are losing the big game and a bad hair day, and you like   
to use big words.   
T: It'll be educational.   
S: It'll be BORING.   
T: Can't have one without the other.

THE OVAL OFFICE......POTUS sits in the chair at his desk, looking somewhat   
bored, looking out the window, Charlie pokes his head in the door, and POTUS   
turns to face him.

C: Sir?   
J: Hey Charlie, come in.   
C: Did you need something sir?   
J: [smiles, knowingly] Nope.   
C: [confused] But Mrs. Lan--   
J: Yea, whatever. Heard from my wife?   
C: No sir.   
J: [looks dissappointed] Oh......Hey Charlie...did I ever tell you about how   
I met Dr. Bartlet?   
C: Yes sir.   
J: No I didn't.   
C: With all due respect sir, I was just trying to avoid story time.   
J: [smiles evily] Sit down Charlie.

LEO'S OFFICE....the phone rings, Leo picks it up.

L: Hello?   
Abby: Hey Leo.   
L: [sensing something is wrong] Abby...what's the matter?   
A: Leo, you and Jed are best friends.   
L: Not happening, Abby.   
A: My flight has been delayed 6 hours.....problem with the plane, or   
something...but the pilots would feel comfortable if it departed tomorrow   
morning instead of this evening. Which makes me feel just, you know,   
incredibly safe.   
L: [warning] Abby....   
A: I won't be able to make it home until tomorrow morning, Leo.   
L: With all due respect, Dr. Bartlet, why are you telling me?   
A: Because if he's going to be mad at one of us, I'd rather it be you, Leo.   
L: You couldn't have asked Mrs. Landingham to give him the message?   
A: She'd rather it be you, too, Leo.   
L: [sighs] Abby....   
A: Thanks Leo!   
L: Wait--I didn't say [ we hear the phone click to indicate Abby has hung up]   
Leo sits at his desk. picks up the phone again   
L: Hey, Mrs. Landingham....I'll need the next few minutes Charlie has.   
ML: Yes sir.   
Leo hangs up the phone, and smirks to himself.

BACK IN THE OVAL OFFICE WITH POTUS AND CHARLIE

J: ..And I'm standing there, she had just turned me down in front of   
EVERYONE, and, hard to believe I know, but I LOOKED like the biggest loser.   
C: [sarcasm] That's hard to believe, sir.   
J: Sure, mock me now, but in the end, I won her over   
C: I figured that much out on my own, sir.   
J: Rejection only makes the woman more attractive. For four months I   
continued after her.   
C: I'm guessing her boyfriend didn't like that much, sir?   
J: Ronnie? No...he never found out.   
C: You never told him sir?   
J: He was bigger than me!   
C: [pause] So, what happened?   
J: See, earlier, you said you didn't want to partake in storytime, so I think   
I'll just stop right there.   
C: You have an interesting sense of humor, Mr. President.   
J: [smiles] Don't I?   
C: Of course, I'm sure Zoey knows.   
Jed stops laughing   
C: I'm sure if I went over to her dorm room, brought some flowers, some   
romantic music, some candles, I'm sure she'd be willing to share [Charlie   
gets up to leave]   
J: Sit down.   
C: I had a feeling you'd change your mind, sir. [smiles]   
J: After she broke up with Ron, I became more persistent. Sent her flowers,   
called her at night--   
C: She finally gave you her number?   
J: Her best friend was easily bribed with ho-ho's and Glamour magazine   
C:Oh.   
J: I visited her at work ALL the time. She didn't like that.   
C: The stalking? No, I didn't think she would.   
J: So I left her alone. played hard to get for a few weeks. Started flirting   
with some other girls when she came around.....After about 3 weeks, she wound   
up at my apartment, practically begging me for a date.   
C: begging, sir?   
J: [rethinks] Maybe begging isn't the right word.   
C: It didn't sound like her, sir.   
J: She was really mad at me for ignoring her, and for the past 33 years,   
she's stayed mad at me [they both laugh]   
C: I thought it was 32 years, sir?   
J: [smiles] 33 this week, Charlie.   
C: Oh. Congratulations Mr. President.   
J: Thank you Charlie.   
Mrs. Landingham enters.   
ML: Sir?   
J: Yes Mrs. Landingham?   
ML: Mr. McGarry needs to see Charlie in his office.   
J: Thank you Mrs. Landingham.   
She leaves   
C: Will you excuse me sir?   
J: Yes Charlie.   
C: Thank you sir.   
Charlie gets up to leave   
J: Charlie?   
C: [stops and turns to face Jed] Yes sir?   
J: I'm looking for a poem.   
C: [smiles] I'll keep my eye out for it, sir.

LEO'S OFFICE. Margaret walks in.

M: Sir? Charlie Young to see you.   
L: [smirks] send him in.   
Charlie comes in   
C: You wanted to see me, sir?   
L: Charlie! Hey! I need you to deliver some news to the President.   
C: Yes sir.   
L: Yea, Abby just called me, it seems she's going to be a little late..   
C: How late?   
L: She won't be in until tomorrow morning.   
C: Mr. McGarry--   
L: Leo   
C: Leo, with all due respect, No deal.   
L: Charlie,   
C: Sir, I sat in his office for twenty minutes listening to the first 8 months   
of their relationship, if you hadn't sent for me, I'd be hearing about the   
rest of it. I think I've suffered enough for today.   
L: [smiles] Charlie, I've known the President for as long as I can remember.   
Do you have any idea how many times I've heard that story? I lived through   
that story.   
C: [pleading] Sir...   
L: This is what we hired you for. To do the dirty work.   
C: Somehow that wasn't mentioned during my interview.   
L: Charlie, this is the White House, we cover things up all the time.   
C: Good to know, sir.

Charlie sighs and admits defeat, as he excuses himself. Leo sits at his   
desk and laughs

BACK outside the OVAL OFFICE......Charlie is about to go in, when he sees Sam   
walking towards the office.

C: Sam--are you going to see the President?   
S: Yes, Charlie. Why, what's the matter?   
C: Nothing--I'm just running a little late--can you deliver a message for me?   
S: Sure Charlie, what's up?   
C: Uuummm, The First Lady's Flight home has been rescheduled for tomorrow   
morning..... [Charlie leaves before Sam can get a   
word in]   
S: Umm, what?   
C: Yea, I got to run! Thanks again! [Charlie leaves before Sam has a chance   
to say anything]   
Sam stands there, looking after Charlie, with a troubled look on his   
face. He turns to face Mrs. L...   
S: Mrs Landingham...I   
ML: Not a chance, Sam.   
S: Okay. [Sam walks into the OVAL OFFICE]

CUT TO: END OF PRESS BRIEFING

C: Last question--Angie?   
A: CJ, I understand Mrs. Bartlett has a new consultant?   
C: Yes. [glances knowingly at Danny, who is just all smiles] Her name is   
Alida Fiamingo, she's 18 years old, and she graduated valedictorian of her   
class at Brooklyn High School.   
A: And?   
C: 36-24-30   
A: Excuse me?   
C: And what do you want Angie? Her measurements? Her fashion picks? Her   
thoughts on global warming--what?   
A: Does it bother the White House at all that the First Lady's new consultant   
is related to a top white house reporter?   
C: Angie, the people we choose among our staff, espescially for such high   
positions as Ms. Fiamingo's, are extremely proffessional. I trust the First   
Lady was very precise in her choice, and I have no reason to doubt her.   
That's all for today, see you guys at the next briefing at around 3 or 4.   
They disperse. Danny catches up to CJ retreating from the press room.   
D: I see you changed outfits.   
C: I decided it was too bright for tv.   
D: Good choice.   
C: Danny..   
D: I heard that the First Lady's flight has been delayed till tomorrow...who   
gets the pleasure of telling the President?   
C: Not me, thank God.   
D: I like this suit by the way. Red is definately your color.   
C: Go away.   
D: Okay..   
C: Wait....you really like Red on me?   
D: Definately.   
C: Okay. Go now.   
D: No problem

INSIDE THE OVAL OFFICE...Jed is rambling up a storm, while Sam is sitting   
with his head in his hands...

J: It rained that day. Can you believe it? Luckily we decided to have it in   
the church. She wanted it outdoors, but her parents, and my parents. both   
strict Catholics, were more accustomed to the traditional indoor wedding...   
S: [looks up] Sir, I really only came in here to ask your advice on my speech.   
J: Wha---oh yeah..I like it Sam. ..and I think the kids will appreciate the   
fact that Toby didn't help you write it.   
S: Thank you sir.   
Sam gets up to leave, and heads for the door, stops, turns around,   
and decides to get his final mission over with.   
S: Oh sir...?   
J: Yes, Sam?   
S: Umm, I spoke to Charlie before I came in...apparently your wife's flight   
has been delayed until tomorrow morning--Talk to you later!   
J: [stands up] Wait a minute.   
S: [ curses under his breath] damn. 

  


THAT EVENING around 10pm...in the office halls of the West Wing, a young,   
woman, around 17, 18 attractive, thin, with dark brown hair with blonde   
highlights, pulled up in knots on her head with the rest of it flowing,   
dressed in tight black pants, and a skimpy white shirt, looks around. Josh   
comes up and stops...

J: Can I help you find somebody? Leo McGarry? CJ Cregg? Your pimp?   
Girl: [unfazed] Josh Lyman?   
J: Yes?   
Girl: Alida Fiamingo--personal consultant to the First Lady [shakes Josh's   
hand]   
J: [smiles] Really? That's a nice accent you have there......New Jersey?   
A: [smiles] Brooklyn.   
J: Nice outfit.   
A: Thank you. [pauses] Josh?   
J: [looks up at her]   
A: I'm 18 years old. [motions to her face] My face is up here.   
J: [looks guilty] I was looking at your face.   
A young man in a business suit approaches Alida.   
Man: Excuse me, ma'am, I need you to sign these-- [Alida turns her back to   
Josh to look over the clipboard]   
Sam approaches   
S: I see you met Alida   
J: Yes, indeed.   
S: Interesting woman.   
J: Yes, indeed.   
S: [speaks up] Nice to see you again, Alida.   
A: [still with her back turned] Thank you Sam, stop looking at my ass.   
J&S: No problem.   
A: Well, [turns around to face Josh and Sam] I'm actually here to see Ms.   
Cregg, where is her office?   
J: [points in CJ's direction] down there.   
A: [smiles] Thank you. Nice meeting you two.   
S: [stares after her] I like her.   
J: Definately.   
Alida heads in the direction...as she comes to CJ's office, she   
knocks on the open door, to which CJ looks up, somewhat confused...

A: CJ Cregg?   
C: Yes, may I help you?   
A: [extending her hand over the desk] Alida Fiamingo, personal consultant to   
the First Lady.   
C: [a little wary and surprised, shakes her hand] CJ Cregg, nice to meet you.   
I thought you weren't getting in until--   
A: I can be very persuasive. [sitting down] You wanted to see me?   
C: Yes...umm, well, I'll just be blunt. There's a problem I believe....with   
the fact that you work so closely with the First Lady, and yet, you share an   
apartment with a very high up member of the White House press. We're afraid   
that there might be leaks. Problems.   
A: Do you have problems leaking to Danny?   
C: [looks confused] No, I--   
A: How about them Mets?   
C: I'm not a baseball fan.   
A: Too bad.   
C: Ms. Fiamingo--   
A: Alida.   
C: Alida, my point was--   
A: I know what your point was. I'm ignoring your question.   
C: May I ask why?   
A: Because by inviting me in here for this conversation you are insulting my   
professionalism. Once more, when you insult my professionalism, you insult   
the First Lady's. You said in your press briefing this afternoon that you had   
confidence in Dr. Bartlet's decision. [pauses] I was selected among hundreds   
of applicants, all at least 6 years my senior. I listed my connection to the   
White House Press. [pauses] Dr. Bartlett chose me for the position. I was   
first choise among her staff as well. Is it your belief that Dr.. Bartlett   
and her staff cannot come to a rightful conclusion of whom to place on her   
staff?   
C: [looking somewhat uncomfortable] No I didn't say--   
A: Yes you did. You need to check up on me, interview me, to make sure I am   
trustworthy. Is my age a problem for you, Ms. Cregg?   
C: No, I   
A: I understand it's my family connections. [stops. stands up] Ms. Cregg, I   
believe this meeting is over. It's been a pleasure meeting you, and I hope in   
the future, our conversations can be more pleasant. [smiles, yet   
professionally]   
C: Ms. Fiamingo?   
A: [turns to face her] Yes m'am?   
C: I'm sorry. We've had problems before with leaks....I was just taking   
precautions...   
A: I understand.   
C: I didn't even think about insult---   
A: It's my age.   
C: No it's not.   
A: Admit it, a little it is.   
C: [sighs] Okay. Possibly, it was.   
A: [pauses] Are you familiar with Proverbs?   
C: As familiar as one can get in 8 years of Catholic school. Why?   
A: "Pay Attention and you will have understanding. What I am teaching is   
good, so remember it all." [pauses] Do not think of people as ages. When   
people think of me as my age, they're not intimidated. They aren't afraid of   
asking me questions that are insulting.   
C: Does that usually change after they meet you?   
A: I don't know. Are you intimidated?   
C: I've been thrown off my high horse, that's for sure.   
A: [smiles] I like your outfit.   
C: [looks down at her outfit, and back up, confused] Thank you.   
A: Red definately suits you better than green. [Alida leaves, and passes   
Danny--who is leaning on the door frame, arms crossed-- on her way out the   
already open door] Hey Danny, I'll be home late..   
D: No problem, see you then. [Danny stares after her, then turns to face CJ,   
and smiles] She's something, isn't she?   
C: [points] You! You knew she would do that, didn't you? When I said I wanted   
to meet her and ask her some questions, you knew that she would do that, and   
you STILL let her do it.   
D: [shrugs] it was fun.   
C: Danny..   
D: CJ...   
C: Run.

INSIDE Sam's office, Sam is sitting at his desk, and Josh is across from him.

S: [looking unsure] What do you think?   
J: I think nobody is going to be listening to the President anyway, on Martin   
Luther King Day, so it doesn't really matter what finishing touches you put   
on his speech.   
S: I like having the quotes in there.   
J: Then keep them in there.   
S: But it might sound hypocritical, him being white, and somewhat rich and   
powerful...   
J: So don't put them in there.   
S: Maybe I should ask him.   
J: [looking at his fingernails] Yes, with Abby in town and all--   
S: Abby's not in town.   
J: [looks up at him] Yes she is.   
S: No she's not.   
J: [laughs] Sam, what did you think Lolita--   
S: [cuts him off] Alida   
J: was doing here?   
S: I thought she came early.   
J: Sam--   
S: You mean I had to tell the President that Abby would be late, when she   
wasn't?   
J: Wow. You were the poor schmuck who got stuck with that job. I feel for ya   
buddy.   
S: I mean she just came anyway?   
J: Apparently, Alida has great powers.   
S: [disbelief] Just came, after she said she wouldn't?   
J: Yes. Sam. She's here. In the residence. With the President.   
S: I don't care, I need his opinion.   
J: Not after he fires you.   
S: [defending himself] The President will not fire me for calling his room.   
J: He will if Abby's here.   
S: [picks up the phone] No he won't. I'm calling him. [hurriedly hangs up the   
phone] Bad idea.   
J: See? Talking to me, Good. Talking to President, Bad.   
S: I'm calling him.   
J: No you're not.   
S: No I'm not. [picks up the phone] Yes I am.   
J: Okay, I'm going to go see what I can do about getting you another job.   
S: Later. 

  


CUT TO INSIDE THE PRESIDENT'S BEDROOM.....The First lady is leaning up   
against the couch, with her arms crossed, and a smirk across her   
face. The President comes out a side door in a Notre Dame sweatshirt, and   
navy blue sweatpants.

J: [looks up, startled] Jesus!!--Abby!!   
A: Good evening to you too Jed.   
J: Wait, I thought you....The Plane was....What are you doing here?   
A: Have you met my new consultant, Alida?   
J: You have a new consultant?   
A: I guess that's a no.   
J: Her name's Alida?   
A: She's very persistent, Jed.   
J: [smiles] really?   
A: [teasing] Oh yeah. She scares many many people.   
J: That's a quality I like in a woman.   
A: She was able to find another flight, commercial air, of course on its way   
to Washington tonight.. However, that's something the pilots of our plane,   
and some of my agents did not like. Guess who won the argument?   
J: She's an impressive kid.   
A: She even got the tickets discounted.   
J: That was ambitious of her.   
A: [smiles] Very.   
J: [looks at his watch] It's only 10:15.   
A: Yes I know.   
J: [smirks] It's still very very early in the evening.   
A: [moving closer] Uh-huh.   
J: [smiles] What will we do with all this free time?   
A: What do you want to do with all this free time?

Jed and Abbey move in to kiss...

J: Hold on, there's this poem I'm looking for, about a man who can't--   
A: [quoting] "I can't be talking of love, dear,   
I can't be talking of love.   
If there bere one thing I can't talk of--   
J: [smiles, cutting her off] "That one thing be love,   
But that's not saying that I'm not loving   
'Cause Still Water you know runs deep   
J&A: "And I do be loving so deep dear, I be loving you in my sleep

Jed and Abby kiss, and hold it for a few seconds.

J: [still holding both her hands next to his chest] You've been gone too   
long, Abby   
A: [grins, moving in for another kiss] Let's make up for lost time.

All of a sudden the phone rings, and the two of them, aggrivated,   
stare at the phone on the nightstand.

J: Oh, somebody just got their ass fired. 

THE END. 

  


  


End file.
